The present disclosure relates to a desalination system, and more particularly to a desalination system which utilizes concentrated solar power.
The need for freshwater is ever increasing and with areas of the world experiencing droughts, the economic impacts are becoming more severe. Desalination systems to supplement naturally available freshwater for increased residential, industrial, and farming applications throughout the world are of significant desirability.